<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer to Heaven Than Earth by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649948">Closer to Heaven Than Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira'>shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Byleth Joins Smash House [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), i swear this is one hundred percent serious, totally not crack at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth went missing this morning. </p>
<p>Edelgard had every soul in the palace look for her, sent out soldiers to scout Enbarr and beyond. Nothing. </p>
<p>Her beloved would never leave without telling her, and as the sun begins to set, Edelgard’s mind drifts to the dark five years Byleth was not there to light her way. Together, they were rebuilding Fodlan. She’ll tear it all down to find Byleth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Byleth Joins Smash House [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer to Heaven Than Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is totally a serious story. Trust me. I hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>           Edelgard is prepared to tear the Empire apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Byleth went missing this morning. She went to go and get breakfast and did not return, gone without a trace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Edelgard had every soul in the palace look for her, sent out soldiers to scout Enbarr and beyond. Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Her beloved would never leave without telling her, and as the sun begins to set, Edelgard’s mind drifts to the dark five years Byleth was not there to light her way. Together, they were rebuilding Fodlan. She’ll tear it all down to find Byleth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           The Black Eagles have rallied together to find their teacher. Servants light candles as they stare at a map of Enbarr. This reminds her too much of their days at war without their teacher to help guide them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Soldiers have scouted the borders of the city and are now moving to near-by villages,” Hubert says. “And there are still search parties in the city as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “This is a lot,” Linhardt yawns. “Are you sure she didn’t get distracted by something shiny and wander off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Dorothea smacks Linhardt’s shoulder, “She’s not a dog, Lin! Besides, you know the Professor, it’s unlikely he’d stray from Edie’s side for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Which is why we’re assuming the worst as happened,” Hubert says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Edelgard doesn’t want to think about it. She has certainly has . . . dissenters since she ascended the throne. A noble who has recently been slighted may have tried to kidnap Byleth in retaliation. However, in that case, Edelgard knows that any noble doesn’t compare to Byleth’s skill. That leaves . . . Those Who Slither. Now that’s a terrifying thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           A hand rests on Edelgard’s shoulder, disrupting her thoughts. She turns to Petra, who graces her with a soft smile, “Do not be worrying, Edelgard. I am knowing that no matter what the Professor will be finding her way back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Edelgard lets out a shaky breath, “Thank-you, Petra. Now, what spots have we been missing-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           She’s cut off as a portal opens up at the other end of the room. The Black Eagles are all shocked into silence as Byleth steps through, followed by two . . . strange figures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           The first is a young woman with golden, braided hair. She’s wearing a pink and white dress with intricate stitching. She’s probably a few years younger than Edelgard, but holds herself in a regal manner. She looks human asides from her pointed ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           The second . . . the first thought Edelgard has is “demonic beast”. It’s a huge turtle, standing on two legs. It’s shell has spikes and claws are sharp. Fiery, red hair is nestled between two horns. It scowls, revealing sharp teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Byleth looks around the room, locks eyes with Edelgard and smiles (it’s a smile that has grown so precious to her, and she worried that within the last day that she would never see it again). With as much casualness that Byleth can muster, she says, “I’m back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           The room explodes, asking her and her strange companions questions. Byleth looks overwhelmed while her companions are vaguely annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Quiet!” Edelgard raises her voice. It’s the same tone she uses with her Council, something Byleth dubbed her “emperor voice”. She turns to the strangers first, “Who are you two and what did you do with Byleth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           They don’t seem intimidated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I’m Princess Zelda of Hyrule,” the pointed-ear one starts. “And this is Bowser of the Mushroom Kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “King Bowser,” the turtle growls. Of course it can talk. “I’m tha King of tha Koopas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I’ve never heard of either of those countries before,” Ferdinand points out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I wouldn’t expect you too, we’re not quite from around here,” Zelda explains. “Not from this country, or any near-by ones. Actually, we’re not even from this world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “What do you mean?” Edelgard asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “We’re from a different universe,” Zelda simply says. “Bowser is our proof of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “King Bowser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “As for what happened to Byleth,” Zelda ignores Bowser. She takes in a deep breath, “I’ll just be glib, she’s been chosen to participate in an inter-dimensional tournament, one that Bowser and myself are a part of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Everyone stares at Zelda. Caspar manages to say, “What the fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I understand,” Zelda sighs. “If I hadn’t been doing this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’d be in your position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Why? Why Byleth?” Edelgard demands, ignoring the whole 'inter-dimensional tournament' thing for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Zelda shrugs, “That’s up to Galeem. He’s in control of the tournament now, and he’s been bringing in a lot of new fighters. Byleth’s the newest one. I’m here to explain what the entails as a veteran fighter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Are you implying that this tournament isn’t a one-time thing?” Edelgard says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Nah,” Bowser grumbles. “Tournament’s weekly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Edelgard narrows her eyes, “Weekly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “And we’re just supposed to be </span>
  <span>fine</span>
  <span> with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Not like you can do anything ‘bout it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           She’s very close to pulling out Amyr and de-shelling this giant turtle, but Byleth crosses the room to stand at her side. Byleth takes her hand and says, “El, it’s not as bad as it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I don’t want you disappearing every week,” Edelgard begins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I was told I’ll get more warning next time,” Byleth says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Yes, she was quite upset when Galeem summoned her,” Zelda says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Punched Ganondorf in the nose,” Bowser chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “She broke it,” Zelda continues. “It was hilarious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           They don’t get to dwell on Zelda’s hidden sadist side because Byleth concludes, “And I won the tournament.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “It was pretty cool,” Bowser says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “About the tournament,” Zelda interrupts. “It happens once per week and it is bracket style. Byleth will get an alert when it’s time, but it happens at the same time every week. You brawl, and all wounds are healed between matches. Afterward, you can go home or spend time with other fighters. The only reason we took so long today is that we were introducing Byleth to everyone. Any questions?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I only have one for Byleth” Edelgard says as she squeezes Byleth’s hand. She looks in her eye and asks, “Are you fine with this? Competing in a tournament?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I suppose so, it was fun and everyone seems nice,” Byleth says. “And it doesn’t take me from your side for too long, just for half a day. Are you okay with me competing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “As long as you’re safe and return to my side,” Edelgard decides. “And if I do have a problem, I’ll take it up with this ‘Galeem’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “He’s a god,” Zelda points out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I’ve killed gods before,” Edelgard says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Zelda’s eyes go wide as she looks at her in shock, while Bowser just chuckles, “I like ‘er. You’ve gotten a good one, Byleth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I do,” Byleth softly smiles, not looking away from Edelgard until she remembers, “Oh and Zelda, tell Ganondorf I’m sorry for breaking his nose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Zelda frowns, “No, he deserves the pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Man,” Caspar awkwardly chuckles. “You really don’t like this Ganondorf guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “He’s tried to kill me more times than I can count,” Zelda grumbles. Everyone stares at her and she adds, “Not everyone in the tournament is of a . . . good moral alignment. Ganondorf has been my enemy through many lifetimes. Bowser is of the same disposition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Hey! I think Ganondorf is a self-righteous ass!” Bowser argues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Yes . . . and how many times have you kidnapped Peach?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Bowser glares at her, “I am a single dad trying to make ends meet. Besides, at the end of the day we’re all friends. Your boy toy has gone go-karting with us before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Zelda returns the glare, but there are some other questions that have to be addressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “You’re a dad?” Caspar asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Can I go go-karting?” Byleth adds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Why, I am!” Bowser pulls a wallet out from his shell and puts his arm around Caspar’s shoulder, trapping him there. He opens the wallet and a chain of pictures fall out, touching the floor, “There’s Junior, Iggy, Roy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           (“Byleth, my light, do you even know what go-karting is?”)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Caspar, who was not expecting to be captured by the large turtle, shoots Linhardt a look that screams “help”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           (“No.”)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Linhardt looks away, putting his head in his arms and starts to nap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           (“Then no go-karting.”)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Lysithea, who has been watching the whole thing, just laughs at Caspar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           (“Aw.”)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Bowser, don’t strangle the young man,” Zelda sighs. “Besides, we must be going. I’m sure Byleth and her friends were in the middle of something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Oh fine,” Bowser lets go of Caspar, who falls to the floor. He stuffs his wallet back into his shell and grumbles, “Bye Byleth. See ya next week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           The portal opens and Zelda bows, “Until next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           The two disappear, leaving a strange silence behind as everyone tries to wrap their heads around at just what had exactly happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Welcome back, my teacher,” Edelgard starts. She brings up Byleth’s hand to kiss it, “I’m glad you’re home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I’m glad to be back,” Byleth smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Caspar drags himself off the floor and over to the table, managing to still think about fighting despite getting crushed by a giant turtle, “So, what was it like? Who did you fight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Oh, don’t badger the Professor,” Lysithea interrupts. “She’s probably tired from the tournament.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I’ll tell you tomorrow,” Byleth promises. She looks at the map on the table, “What’s going on here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Edelgard feels a blush creeping onto her face. She feels that she may have overreacted a bit now that she knows what really happened to Byleth. However, Dorothea butts in before she has a chance to explain herself, “Our dear Edie was quite worried about you. She was about to send the army to look for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Byleth raises an eyebrow, but Ferdinand interrupts, “Come now, Dorothea. We were all worried about you, Professor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “We were making sure our current enemies weren’t involved in your disappearance,” Hubert adds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I understand,” Byleth nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “But thankfully, you’re safe and have returned to us,” Edelgard squeezes Byleth’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I’ll always return to your side,” Byleth promises. She leans in to kiss Edelgard’s cheek, but none of their friends will let them have this moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           While Dorothea whistles and Caspar cheers, Lysithea comments, “Aw gross get a room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “We’ve been engaged for a year!” Edelgard groans. “When will any of you act like adults?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “When it stops making you flustered,” Dorothea says with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “You are all dismissed,” Hubert says. “It’s been a long day and Her Majesty needs her rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Yeah Edie,” Dorothea says with a wink. “Make sure you get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Edelgard glares at her friends as they leave. Once gone, she’s alone with Byleth and Hubert. She sighs, “Thank-you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “You’re welcome, Your Majesty,” Hubert bows. “I shall leave you two so you can . . . catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Hubert leaves with a sly smirk. Edelgard puts her face in her hands once he’s gone, “Why is everyone so invested in our love life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I think they just want to be happy,” Byleth suggests as she rubs Edelgard’s shoulder. “And they’re all oblivious to their own feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “You’re right, it’s frustrating,” Edelgard chuckles. “They’ve spent so long trying to get us together that they can’t see what’s in front of their own eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “El,” Byleth squeezes her hand. “Are you sure you’re fine with me competing in this tournament?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I don’t like the thought of another monster meddling in our lives, nor do I like the fact that you have to leave my side when we promised to walk with each other,” Edelgard draws patterns on the back of Byleth’s hand with her thumb. “But, as long as you stay safe and be smart, I suppose it will be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I will,” Byleth promises. “I’ll always come back to you. I promised that I would stay by your side and I intend to keep it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I know you will,” Edelgard murmurs. She leans in, her lips brush against Byleth's and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Bzzzzz!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           The two jump apart. Edelgard watches as Byleth fumbles for a small, black slab in her pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Bzzzzz!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>           The flat side of the slab lights up, and Byleth hesitantly touches it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “What is that?” Edelgard questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Zelda calls it a ‘cell phone’,” Byleth presses a button on the side and the light goes away. “She said it’s like a Sheikah Slate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “And what’s a Sheikah Slate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Bzzzzz!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Edelgard jumps again as the screen lights up, “Why does it do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “It’s supposed to be for communication, so I think that means that I have received a letter,” Byleth deftly jabs the bright side with a finger. “It wasn’t explained to me how it exactly worked. They were busy introducing me to everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Bzzzzz!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “And is it going to keep doing that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Bzzzzz!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Most likely,” Byleth shrugs. “I don’t know how to stop it. Or use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Bzzzzz!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “That’s lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Bzzzzz!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “It’s annoying,” Byleth puts it back into her pocket. “I’ll throw it in one of the dresser drawers. That should muffle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “So you’d like to move to the bedroom?” Edelgard asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I mean, yeah, we’re not going to have sex on the war table,” Byleth blinks. “Unless you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Edelgard buries her face into her hands to hide her blush, “No, I would </span>
  <span>not</span>
  <span> like to have sex on the war table. Let’s . . . just go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           She takes Byleth’s hand and drags her out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Edelgard and Byleth promised to walk together to build a new future for Foldan. She’s not quite sure how this tournament will play into the plan, but she’ll stay by Byleth’s side, no matter what.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay yeah that was crack crossover (also I just realized I forgot to included Bernie it, well rip). I do have more shit planned (despite not having played like, the majority of the games included in Smash but I'll make do) but i'll probably do it as a series of one-shots rather than a series so I don't feel like I have to finish something. I have another one written, and I have to re-write another one but . . . yeah I hoped you enjoy. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Also, title is from chongo's Super Smash Bros Ultimate album. Give the entire thing a listen if you have never heard of it. It's real good.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>